Barton has a Twin?
by lolahusky8
Summary: What if Agent Barton AKA Hawkeye had a twin that no one knew about. What if said twin disappears after their parents pass away. And what will happen if the twin meet up again but one doesn't know about it. Join Jacqueline Barton in an adventure she will never forget.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1:Prologue

On a day unlike any other a pair of twins were born. These twins are very special you may ask why but don't worry you will know soon. Now these twins names are Jacqueline and Clint Barton, they looked almost identical but there is something weird about their birth. Clint was born as soon as the sun was rising now I know that isn't very strange but the thing is Jacqueline or simply Jack was born as soon as the moon was coming up. They were born twelve hours apart which isn't normal for twins. That is how they earned their nicknames one was Solar the other Luna I bet you could guess who is who. One day them and their parents were a happy family the next devastation struck their parents mysteriously pass or so they thought. The twins were separated but not after Jack altered her brothers memories soon all of this will make sense. Clint was sent to SHIELD while nobody knows what happened to Jacqueline until one faithful day they cross paths.


	2. The Strange Energy Source

Chapter 2: The strange energy source

Helicarrier 20 years later

Director Nick Fury was well furious right after what happened in New York a new energy source similar to Loki's was detected. Even though Loki proved he was being mind controlled Fury couldn't be too cautious.

"Agent Hill call the Avengers." Fury ordered.

"Of course sir." Agent Maria Hill said and doing just that.

Stark Tower Living Room

"I wonder what Fury wanted." Bruce Banner AKA The Hulk said.

"Probably just wants to congratulate me I mean us on a job well done." Tony Stark AKA Ironman said cocky as ever.

"I'm sure it is something very important or else he wouldn't have called all the Avengers except where is Loki." Steve Rogers AKA Captain America said and asked.

"My brother had business in Asgard he will be back in a day or so." Thor Odinson the god of thunder boomed.

"Avengers good you're all here except Loki. Which is good I don't want him on this mission." Fury said suddenly appearing.

"A mission? And what mission would that be ?" Stark asked annoying as ever.

"Shut up Stark." Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye said.

"Oh calm down Katniss." Tony sassed.

"ENOUGH! Thank you. Continue Fury." Natasha Romanoff AKA Black Widow said.

"Thank you Agent Romanoff. As I was saying you have a mission. We have gathered strange readings at this location it is similar to Loki's reading when he was under mind control. I suggest you go and look at what's going on before Loki returns." Fury told them.

"Aye it would be best if we capture this source before my brother comes back." Thor said agreeing with Fury.

"Let's see the Lunar Hotel hmmm and at the Penthouse at that sheesh Fury are you sure it is there." Tony said looking at the location.

"Yes I am now go." Fury ordered then went off the screen.

Lunar Hotel

"Well here it is should we just go in and go up to the Penthouse or go through the roof." Tony asked even though it was kind of obvious.

"Obviously the roof Stark unless you want them to know we are here." Steve said. When they made it to the rooftop they heard someone singing.

"Do you hear that?" Hawkeye asked.

"Uh yea is that singing?" Ironman ask.

"I believe it is." Captain America said.

"I believe we can sneak up on this person then." Thor said.

"Shh we don't want them to know we are hear." Black Widow hissed.

"Let's listen in maybe it will help us know who we are dealing with." Ironman said.

"Agreed." Everyone else said besides Black Widow.

In the Penthouse

" _Now the hours have come at last the soft and fading light, has crossed the west horizon and it's bidden us goodnight and what a lovely night it is to walk a moonlit field. To see the softer shades that are by starlight now revealed. So why is it that now when all is quiet and at rest. When candles glow and all the world is at its very best. The people of New York, should lock themselves away. To shun the moon and wait instead for brother's sunny day. (Music Intervention) Am I so wrong to wish that they would see things like I do, and am I so wrong to wish that they might love me too. Why shouldn't they adore me is it not within my right. I'll not be overshadowed mine is not the lesser light. I waited long enough now for them all to come around,and though the sun may plead and threatened the moon will stand her ground, and all will know the wonder of my dark and jeweled sky. When all the world is wrapped in an eternal lullaby, so say goodnight at this the final setting of the sun. Tomorrow dawns in darkness the night time has BEGUN!"_ sung the pretty voice of a seemingly seventeen year old girl which shocked all the Avengers though some didn't show it.

"You can come out now. I know you're there." the girl said not even turning around.

"How did you know we are here?" Ironman asked sounding very surprised.

"You're not very quiet." the girl said and suddenly it was very awkward.

"So let me guess" she started, turning around finally showing them what she looks like she wore a cloak that covered her hair and tinted goggles that didn't let them see her eye color. "Fury sent you didn't he." She asked surprising them.

"How do you know Fury?" Black Widow asked glaring at her.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She sassed not even phased by Widows glaring.

"How old are you?You look really young." Hawkeye said finally speaking up.

"Oh I'm way older then I look, but we are getting off topic. How did you track me here?" She asked wondering how they found her.

"JARVIS scan for the energy source." Ironman said suddenly like he just remembered why they were here.

" _Sir it appears that the energy source is coming from the young lady."_ JARVIS Tony Stark's AI said.

"Wait energy source?" she asked.

"Yep energy source we used it to track you apparently." Ironman said.

"Wait y...you found me by tracking my energy source." she stuttered sounding very scared.

"Uh yea I just said that didn't I." Ironman sassed oblivious to the scared girl in front of her.

"Oh crap if you can track me than that means HE can track me." she said almost hyperventilating.

"Woah calm down who is HE?" Captain America asked.

"No one you need to know." she snapped.

"Okay then we need to take you in." Black Widow said getting back on topic.

"How about you try to convince me or better yet. Yo Nicholas Joseph Fury come out I know you're here." she said suddenly.

"What do you mean he isn't…" Ironman started but then Fury came walking out. "Woah freaky how did you know Pirate was here and we didn't?" Ironman asked.

"Because I'm not dumb." she sassed.

"Enough. You will come with us." Fury ordered.

"And if I say no what are you going to do about it." she asked turning her back on them. "And don't even think about shooting that arrow at me Katniss." she said not even turning back around.

"What how did you…" Hawkeye trailed off.

"That my friend is a trade secret." she said finally showing them her outfit under the cloak. She had these strange bracers on both her arms and she was wearing what look like a lady version of Deadpool's suit she even had katanas which now they are wondering how they didn't notice. The only things different is the cloak, goggles and bracers or so they thought.

"She has weapons!" Fury yelled so they all readied their own weapons.

"Seriously if I wanted to attack I would have already!" she yelled out. "Besides why would I want to attack when I know one of you." she snapped then slapped her hands to her mouth. "Ugh I wasn't suppose to say that."

"What do you mean you know one of us?" Black Widow asked still not lowering her guns.

"Nothing I didn't say that hehe." she said rubbing the back of her neck with her hand sheepishly.

"Uh yea you did. You said and I quote 'Besides why would I want to attack when I know one of you.' end quote. So little girl who do you know." Ironman said.

"None of your business they probably don't even remember me." she said.

"Anyways back to business you will be coming with us." Fury said getting back on topic.

"Hmmmm I don't know." she said rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"We can protect you from whoever you are hiding from." Fury said.

"How?" she asked intrigued.

"Well we know how to block your energy source." Fury said.

"Okay I'm gained but you can't exactly put handcuffs on me see." she said while raising her arms.

"I have been meaning to ask you about that why are you dressed like a lady Deadpool and what are those bracers for also can we get a name." Ironman kept throwing questions at her.

"Well first off breath secondly I am Deadpool's biggest fan just don't tell him that he doesn't need an ego boost. Also these bracers keep me alive. As for the name well you won't get my actual name maybe later but you can call me by my name I am well known as Phantom." she said.

"Wait Phantom as in Deadpool's helper Phantom the one known for disappearing." Fury said.

"Yep." she said popping the 'p'.

"Okay then let's get to the Quinjet so we can get to the Helicarrier." Fury said and with that they headed to the Quinjet.


	3. Confusion

Chapter 3: Confusion

Helicarrier Loki's old cage

"So this cage will block my energy source so HE can't find me?" Phantom questioned.

"Exactly the person after you shouldn't be able he did then he will have to go through many agents before he can make it to you." Fury said.

"I doubt that but okay." Phantom said stepping into the cage. The Avengers returned after she stepped in dressed in civilians except for Black Widow and Hawkeye.

"So the mysterious Phantom is actually here in SHIELD I almost can't believe people say you are very elusive." Romanoff stated.

"Yea I am but when you and your family are in danger you will do anything to protect them." Phantom said.

"Wait you have family?" Rogers asked.

"Uh yea even Mercenary's have family in fact uh nevermind you might find out about them but I don't know." Phantom started but then stopped.

"You said you know one of us who?" Stark asked.

"Uh uh nope ain't telling ya. You may find out anyway if HE finds me." Phantom stated.

"And who exactly is HE?" Fury asked.

"Nope can't tell you once you know he will go after you even though you are not one of my people though he thinks I am the only one left of my kind…" Phantom said trailing off.

"What do you mean the only one left of your kind?" Barton asked.

"Sorry can't tell you my people and I have been very elusive." Phantom stated even though she knows that Barton is one of her kind but he doesn't need to know that just yet.

"Anyways we are going to go and see if we can get a background from you." Fury said leaving the room.

"Good luck with that I'm not in any system only one of you know me." she called as the Avengers and Fury left.

With Fury and Avengers

"We are going to keep an eye on her right?" Banner asked nervously.

"Of course we are anything will help us to figure out what she is." Fury said and they walked to the Bridge.

"So we are just going to watch her through the camera and hope she gives us information." Rogers said skeptically.

"Exactly." Fury said pulling up the camera of the cage.

"Is she singing again?" Stark asked.

"Again?" Banner asked.

"Oh yea you weren't with us she was singing this song when we got there and I have to say she has a lovely singing voice." Stark complemented.

"Really?" Banner asked skeptically.

"Yep." Stark popped the 'p'.

"Shh let's listen to her maybe she can give us a clue." Fury snapped.

" _Can't see straight when the path in my mind is broken. A thousand years you think would be time enough focus. But the rage inside keeps building like an army fortifying. These seeds of hate constantly growing and multiplying. I need a sign please answer my prayers. Can I change my ways or am I stuck here? Eternally alone fill with regret. On the dark side of the moon will I ever forget? That horrid betrayal, both his and mine. But the clock is ticking and I'm running out of time. If I go back, what will I do? Will I return as me or someone else. Decades pass as quickly as the seasons. My thoughts collapse hindering my reasons. That rage inside my control of it is slowly releasing. I'm afraid of time the countdown is slowly decreasing. I need a sign please answer my prayers. Can I change my ways or am I stuck here? Eternally alone fill with regret. On the dark side of the moon will I ever forget? That horrid betrayal, both his and mine. But the clock is ticking and I'm running out of time. If I go back, what will I do? Will I return as me or someone else."_ Phantom sang.

"Dang it she was going to tell us who she is but she must have changed the song up." Fury said steaming mad that he is being outwitted by a seemingly seventeen year old.

"Wow I have never seen Fury this furious before." Barton said whispering to Stark.

"I know right. I can't believe he is letting a seventeen year old girl get the best of him." Stark commented.

"Oh shut up Stark. I can't find anything about her. She doesn't appear to be in any system it also doesn't help that she is keeping those goggles and her hood on so we can't see her eye color or her hair color." Fury stated getting even madder.

"Didn't she say that we won't be able to find her?" Rogers asked.

"Aye she did." Thor bellowed.

"Well then we better tell her the good news. For her at least." Stark said, the Avengers were about to go but Fury stopped them looking at the screen showing Phantom hugging her knees and rocking back and forth while muttering something.

"Wait look at her something has changed." Fury stated.

"Well maybe we should check on her." Rogers suggested.

"I guess…" Fury trailed off.

Loki's old cage

Phantom's POV

I finished singing the song and I know it will annoy Fury that I cut out Luna and Nightmare Moon they mustn't know who I am. Anyways I just finished and I started looking on SNOWDROP my AI that is the left bracers she is the thing keeping me alive since Lord Tirek took my life source AKA my magic. I was making sure nothing was wrong with her when suddenly she started going off. I programmed her to go off when Lord Tirek was near but that wasn't possible.

"SNOWDROP is it really him?" I asked.

" _I am afraid it is ma'am."_ she said in her soft voice.

"Show me him." I commanded.

" _Yes ma'am."_ she said. After that my goggles lit up and I saw Lord Tirek in his Loki form walking towards where I think the Avengers are.

"No no no it...it can't be him he is not here. My family is safe." I started out pulling my knees up to me. "My family is safe. He doesn't know about them." I heard someone come in but I didn't pay them any attention. "I'm safe. My family is safe. He doesn't know about my brother."

Regular POV

The Avengers plus Fury walked in and they heard Phantom mutter. "I'm safe. My family is safe. He doesn't know about my brother." she kept muttering things like that for a while and everybody is wondering what is wrong when suddenly Loki walks in.

"I hope you have a very good reason for being in here." Loki said not noticing the freaking seventeen year old.

"*GASP* St….stay back." Phantom gasped then stuttered scooting away from Loki very slowly.

"Who are you?" Loki said.


	4. Jacqueline?

Chapter 4: Jacqueline?

Loki's POV

I walked to where they told me I would find the Avengers and Fury and surprise surprise they are in my old cage.

"I hope you have a very good reason for being in here." I say not looking up until I heard a gasp.

"*GASP* St...stay back." a young girl who looks seventeen stuttered and scooted away from me very slowly.

"Who are you?" I asked surprised.

"You know who I am." she said spitefully.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you." I said not very sorry at all maybe she bumped her head or something in fact who is she. "Okay seriously who is she?" I asked towards the Avengers and Fury.

"She is Phantom." Fury stated like it was obvious.

"And she is right here. You know who I am and what I am." she said confusing me even more.

"I don't even know you." I said.

"You are Loki god of mischief and lies are you not." she asked me surprising everyone.

"Uh yes I am. How do you know me?" I asked confused even more.

"You really don't know me do you?" she asked.

"Um I believe I said that already." I said.

Regular POV

"SNOWDROP scan him." Phantom said suddenly.

"SNOWDROP who is SNOW…" Stark started but then stopped when he heard a soft voice.

" _Yes ma'am. Scan completed it appears that Loki's energy is different it is missing a part of it."_ a soft voice said suddenly.

"Show me both scans." Phantom ordered. Suddenly a hologram popped up showing two different but similar energy sources. "Hm it is different he is missing half of his original energy but how is that possible."

"Excuse me but what is that?" asked Stark.

"This is SNOWDROP my AI the thing that is keeping me alive." Phantom said while showing off her AI.

" _Good evening sir."_ SNOWDROP said suddenly.

"Um hi. It's funny because I have JARVIS and you have SNOWDROP was it?" Tony said.

"Yep." Phantom said popping the 'p'. "Anyways this doesn't make sense." Phantom said while musing over the energy source.

"What doesn't make sense?" Loki asked.

"Uh…" Phantom said.

"Are you alright?" Rogers asked worried about the seventeen year old.

"UH yea it's just Loki is here, but he isn't all there if you know what I mean. The weird thing is he hasn't done anything." Phantom said and started mumbling to herself.

"What do you mean I haven't done anything?" Loki asked snapping Phantom out of her thoughts which made her jump up and cover her head with her hands like he was about to strike her of something.

"Are you okay Phantom." Banner asked noticing how she is reacting to Loki.

"This doesn't make sense. Lord Tirek would have attacked me by now but his Tirek half is missing that doesn't make sense." Phantom kept saying.

"Wait Lord Tirek isn't that the person who mind controlled you brother." Thor asked.

"Yes it is but then that means you know Lord Tirek who are you? Are you a spy?" Loki started asking.

"Woah calm down." Tony said.

"Wait mind control then that means you are not Lord Tirek?" Phantom asked.

"Um no Tirek was the one who was controlling me when I attacked New York." Loki stated.

"That means he hasn't found me yet. I'm still free from his grasps." Phantom said calming down.

"What I want to know is how you know him and why he is after you." Fury said.

"Um well you see…" Phantom sighed "I can't really explain it. It is against my people's law to talk about it." she finally said.

"Your people. You're not an alien are you?" Stark asked.

"Uh no we are from here." Phantom said.

"Then how come we haven't heard of other people living here?" Fury asked furious about not knowing about other people living on Earth.

"Because we can blend in with humans." Phantom said then gasped covering her mouth.

"Humans?" Romanoff asked raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Well technically we are part humans but I mean mortal humans." Phantom said giving more information then she wanted.

"Wait you said that one of us knows you." Hawkeye asked not knowing she was referring to him.

"Uh yea." Phantom said.

"Will you tell us who or at least take off your hood and goggles?" Rogers asked.

"Fine." she said and flipped her hood off and took off her goggles. Everyone gasped because she has wolf ears on her head and her eyes were a icy blue and her hair was in a very long braid the color of her hair was a mix between blue and purple.

"Who are you?" Fury asked.

"I have an easier way for you to find out plus I don't normally look like this but Tirek took my life source so my human form and my other form mixed." Phantom said.

"What is this easier way?" Banner asked. Phantom looked straight at someone but they couldn't tell who. She suddenly started singing.

" _The sun and the moon are both connected but the moon is more precious."_ Someone gasped like they were surprised then they suddenly sung back " _But the sun shines brighter."_

"Jacqueline?" everyone turned to Clint Barton surprised he was the one who sung and said the mysterious Phantom's real name.


	5. Barton has a Twin?

Chapter 5: Barton has a Twin?

Regular POV

"Jacqueline?" Clint asked surprising everybody but Phantom or apparently Jacqueline.

"Hey big bro long time no see huh." she said like it was nothing.

"How are you here Jack and why haven't you aged?" Clint asked.

"Woah bro chill out I think your team is still trying to process this." she said it calmly.

"Barton explain." Fury simply stated.

"This is Jacqueline Barton my twin." Clint said.

"Barton has a twin." Stark said.

"Yes he does me to be exact." Jack said it like it was nothing.

"But you two look nothing alike besides Clint doesn't have wolf ears." Banner said.

"Yea about that hehe." Jack laughed sheepishly.

"Jack what did you do?" Clint asked.

"Nothing it's just I may or may not have manipulated your memory a bit." she said sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" Clint asked.

"Solar." Jack said.

"Solar?" everyone but Clint asked because Clint was staring off into space.

"Luna?" Clint suddenly said.

"Yes Solar?" Jack asked.

"Why?" Clint asked.

"Because when mom and dad died I had to protect you. If you remember we were at war. I couldn't let you live that life after Nightmare Moon I just couldn't let you go through that." she answered honestly.

"Luna I didn't care about Nightmare Moon you shouldn't have done that besides I'm the older sibling." Clint said.

"I...I know I just couldn't lose you like I lost Snowdrop and our parents." Jack sobbed.

"Snowdrop what happened to her?" Clint asked.

"Sh… she risked her life to save me. That is why I named my AI after Snowdrop because she is saving my life." Jack sobbed.

"What do you mean saving your life?" Clint asked scared.

"Lord Tirek he took my magic, my life source. He thinks I am the only one left that's why if he come back for me don't say you are my brother." Jack said.

"He took your magic." Clint said.

"Woah woah woah Magic? Solar? Luna? Snowdrop? What are you guys talking about?" Stark asked interrupting the siblings.

"You will find out soon HE is coming. Remember Solar he mustn't know about you." Jack said before an evil laugh erupted all around the room.


	6. Lord Tirek

Chapter 6: Lord Tirek

Regular POV

The evil laughter seemed to come out of nowhere and it was starting to freak the heros out the only one calm was Jack.

"I finally found you Princess." Said a creepy voice that seemed to come from nowhere.

"Princess?" The Avengers plus Fury asked excluding Clint. Suddenly someone pops up in the middle of the cage Jack was in.

"Luna Luna Luna." the person tsked in that very creepy voice. "Did you really think I wouldn't be able to find you?" He asked.

"Yes maybe." She said unsure.

"Ha you are a fool just like your pathetic people." He said finally showing what he looks like causing everyone to gasp including Luna because she didn't know what he looked like. He looked like a human mixed with a bull. "Surprised. I finally show you what I look like I bet you weren't expecting this huh." He said.

"Grrrrr I should have known it was you all along brother of Scorpione." Luna growled out like a true wolf.

"Don't say my traitor of a brother's name. He picked you wolves over his own brother accepting friendship how foolish he is." Lord Tirek said.

"Your brother wasn't foolish he had heart unlike you magic stealer!" Luna shouted **.**

"That's not the only thing I steal. I have a little surprise for you Princess." Tirek said.

"What?" She asked wearily.

"Them." he simply said and snapped his fingers. Suddenly three figures pop out of nowhere.

"*GASP* Deadpool, Shadow, and Discord. What have you done to them?" Luna asked not knowing they are just passed out.

"Oh nothing really there just knocked out." Tirek said.

"Let them go!" Luna said growling.

"I will on one condition." Tirek said.

"What's that?" Luna said.

"You will come with me willingly and be my slave." Tirek said. Suddenly as if the Avengers snapped out of their trances they yell out. "Jack no don't."

"Deal. But can I at least have some time to say goodbye to my family." Luna asked ignoring the Avengers.

"Of course you can." Tirek said and with a flash he is gone.


	7. Family

Chapter 7: Family

Regular POV

"Little sis why would you do that?" Clint asked.

"Because they're my family if you don't remember Solar." Luna said.

"That's because I don't remember." Clint exclaimed.

"What you should remember." Luna said.

"Well I don't Luna." Clint said.

"Hmm… mom." Said a small voice.

"Mom!" The Avengers and Fury exclaimed.

"Discord you're awake." Luna said going to the small boy.

"Awake? Momma where are we?" Discord asks.

"We are aboard the Helicarrier tell me what was the last thing you remember." Luna said.

"I remember dad, Shadow and I at the park playing waiting for you to come but suddenly a tall woman came and knocked us out." Discord said.

"A woman not a man?" Luna asked.

"Uh huh." Discord said while nodding his head.

"Hmmm… what hit me?" Deadpool suddenly said.

"The same thing that hit me dad." The boy who looks about a year older than Discord said while rubbing his head.

"Dad!" The Avengers said.

"Luna explain." Clint said.

"Hehe well you see…" Luna trailed off.

"Lulu good to see you." Deadpool said standing up and hugging her.

"Hey Pooly good to see you too." Luna said returning the hug.

"Mom where have been and why are the Avengers and that pirate looking at us." The boy said.

"Because Shadow they can help us." Luna said while going to hug the boy who's name is apparently Shadow.

"Wait mom is that…" Shadow said trailing off and looking straight at Clint.

"Yes Shadow that's Uncle Solar, my twin brother." Luna said looking Clint straight in the eye.

"Wait your brother is here." Deadpool said looking straight at Clint.

"Yep but he doesn't remember Shadow and Discord or our relationship Pooly." Luna said.

"Oh." Deadpool said looking down at his boys.

"Uh Luna you might want to look at yourself." Clint said.

"What…" Luna trailed off seeing that she no longer has wolf ears and her hair changed back to dirty blonde. "That shouldn't be possible."

"What exactly is going on here I am beyond confused." Stark said finally speaking up.

"Let us out and I can explain everything." Luna said while sighing. They opened the cage and lead them to a private conference room.

"You see it was a long time ago many moons…" Luna started.


	8. The Full Explanation Somewhat

Chapter 8: The Full explanation… Somewhat

Many moons ago

 _Solar and I are royalty I guess you could say. He is Prince Solar of the day and I am Princess Luna of the night. Our story begins when we were born Solar was born as soon as the sun was rising and I was born as soon as the moon was rising out births were twelve hours apart. We were born as Clint and Jacqueline Barton but our royal names were Solar and Luna. Our people are what we call pony-wolves. They are wolves with pony like features there are earth wolves, pegasi wolves, unicorn wolves, and last but not least the royal wolves called Alicorn Crystal pony-wolf. We had all the features of the other wolves except our fur is crystally. Anyways when we were born all of Equestria celebrated that is what we call our civilization. We were all happy for quite a few years except well for me. You see since I am the Princess of the night I have the pleasure of raising the moon while Solar here raises the sun but you see everyone loved his daytime over my beautiful night. So on the day of the Summer Sun Celebration where it is the longest day of the year. I made the first Solar Eclipse but I scared everyone. Solar and our parents Starlight Glare and Black Knight didn't appreciate what I did and they thought it was very stupid of me. I ran off into the Castle I didn't hear them calling my name. The song that I was singing when you guys found me it was the song I sung when I transformed into Nightmare Moon who wanted nighttime to last forever. The only way to stop me was that Solar had to use these ancient elements called the Elements of Harmony the only problem was is he only controls three while I control the other three so I was imprisoned in the moon for a thousand years. When I returned I trapped Solar and our parents in the sun I was going to make it night forever however what I didn't into account was six brave female wolves going into the Everfree Forest and finding the elements. Twilight Sparkle was a student of Solar who represents the element of Magic. Rainbow Dash a pegasus represented the element of Loyalty. Fluttershy also a pegasus was the element of Kindness. Rarity a unicorn like Twilight was the element of Generosity. Applejack a regular wolf represented the element of Honesty. Last but not least Pinkie Pie also a regular wolf represented the element of Laughter. Together these strong wolves stopped Nightmare Moon thus freeing Solar and our parents plus m out of the evil Nightmare's control. Everyone eventually forgave me and we lived in peace for quite sometime of course we ran into trouble with some evildoers but nothing the Element of Harmony wielders could not handle. But then that all went away… I have some explaining to do though._


	9. Mother is Evil

Chapter 9: Mother is evil

Regular Pov

Everyone was silent taking in everything that Luna has explained so far. During her story she almost started crying so Deadpool wrapped his arm around her.

"What do you mean you have some explaining to do now?" Asked Clint breaking the silent.

"The last thing you remember what was it?" Luna asked instead.

"Um you and Deadpool getting married and having Shadow and Discord in secret." Clint said.

"There is a reason for that. Our parents couldn't know about Deadpool or Shadow and Discord. Because they are still alive." Luna confessed.

"What do you mean they are still alive?" Clint asked thinking about how their parents died before she got married.

"I might as well tell you all. You see... please don't be mad at me Solar no matter what that goes for all of you. I have never told anyone because it was a nasty secret that just got nastier." Luna explained.

"What secret Luna?" Clint asked.

"When I came back after the Nightmare Moon I created…" Luna started but she suddenly stopped when she felt a strong pull like something bad was happening and it has something to do with the moon.

"Luna?" Clint asked warily since his sister stopped talking and staring off into space.

"No she couldn't possibly be out not yet." Luna said.

"Who?" Everyone asked but suddenly there was evil laughter yet again only this one female.

"No." Luna said with wide eyes "It can't be."

"Oh I assure you daughter that it is me." Said a voice and suddenly someone appears out of nowhere. It looked like a wolf with wings and a horn the fur was pure black and the mane was flowing and purple. There was a tattoo like mark on her hind legs of a moon with stars.

"Daughter?" Everyone asks.

"Yes daughter. Well and will you look at that apparently my son is here also pity I was really hoping it would only be you Luna." she said.

"I am not your daughter Moonlight Stars." Luna said icily.

"Oh but of course you are." The now dubbed Moonlight Stars said.

"No I am not, I am your creator." Luna said but then covered her mouth when she realised what she just said.

"What do you mean you are the creator." Clint asked.

"Uh did I say creator I mean daughter hehe." Luna said.

"Nope she said creator." Moonlight said.

"Fine I sorta created the thing possessing mother." Luna said.

"What?!" Everyone said at the same time except for Luna and Moonlight.

"I...I created the Tanadabus to punish myself for Nightmare Moon. What it did was made sure I had the same nightmare every day to make sure I never forget that day. It must have grown in power and escaped thus possessing mother. I'm so sorry Solar and everybody." Luna explained.

"Luna why? We all forgave you about Nightmare Moon." Solar said.

"Not all forgave me. I overheard you talking to Silver Bells about how you didn't forgive me." Luna said.

"No Luna I didn't say I didn't forgive you. I was talking about that prank you played on me not Nightmare Moon." Solar explained.

"Really?" Luna asked.

"Really." Solar stated.

"I'm so sorry Solar." Luna said.

"It's okay I forgive you." Solar said.

"Well as touching as this is Luna join me." Moonlight said.

"Join you?" Luna asked confused.

"Yes join me on the dark side. You were always my favorite not your brother." Moonlight said.

"No I won't join you why would I?" Luna asked

"Because we can rule everyone together come on Luna." Moonlight said trying to convince her.

"Why would I want to rule with you?" Luna asked.

" _Moonlight:_

 _The time has come to take your side_

 _The choice is yours alone_

 _In Solar's shadow you can hide_

 _With all his lies_

 _The truth you've never known_

 _Or come with me, embrace the dark_

 _Unleash your nightmare half_

 _Then by dawn's light_

 _We'll set it right_

 _We'll make it so_

 _And let our sorrows go_

 _Come with me daughter_

 _I need you daughter_

 _It's been such a long time since I have felt this close to…"_

" _Luna:_

 _Do you really think that I could ever join your side?_

 _Do you really take me for a fool?_

 _All that your plan offers me is fear inside their eyes_

 _That is not the way I wish to rule"_

" _Moonlight:_

 _Why can't you see all the pain that he's brought us?_

 _This is a way we can finally be free"_

" _Luna:_

 _All I can see is the fury that blinds you_

 _Keep your revenge plans away from me"_

" _Moonlight:_

 _It's not about me this too involves you_

 _He let you rot for 1000 years_

 _Don't you believe he should pay for all your tears?"_

" _Luna:_

 _This is not a game Moonlight, I know how this will end_

 _Vengeance cannot bring your heart to peace"_

" _Moonlight:_

 _I decide what vengeance brings; it's my means to an end_

 _With or without you I shall not cease"_

" _Luna:_

 _No pony's perfect Solar's no different_

 _You must let go of things long past"_

" _Moonlight:_

 _It's too late for sorries and Solar must suffer_

 _I'll be set free when revenge is cast"_

" _Luna:_

 _I fell to ruin; let darkness inside me_

 _I paid the price trapped inside the moon_

 _Forsaken my ways I've redeemed myself at last"_

" _Moonlight:_

 _You cannot hide from the truth now"_

" _Luna:_

 _No!"_

" _Moonlight:_

 _You will give in to your dark side!"_

" _Luna: NO!"_

" _Moonlight:_

 _And I'll give you all you desire if you can reject him no longer will we have to hide!"_

" _Luna:_

 _Can't you see it's over now, time to forgive"_

" _Moonlight:_

 _Not for me, it's too late!"_

" _Luna:_

 _Don't let hate take over you"_

" _Moonlight:_

 _Hate's what fuels me it feels great!"_

" _Luna:_

 _Please Moonlight, leave me be!"_

" _Moonlight:_

 _Dearest Luna you're like me!"_

" _Luna:_

 _NO! I refuse…"_

" _Moonlight:_

 _It's your fate, come join me"_

" _Luna:_

 _NO NEVER"_

" _Moonlight:_

 _YES FOREVER"_

"I won't Moonlight! Take all your evil deeds and ROT IN TARTARUS!" Luna said.

"So be it then, Luna!" Moonlight said back.

 **A/N: Okay so explanation time yay. I do not own any of the song in this story except for the one where Clint found out it was Jack so yea. The first song was The Moon Rises don't know the writer of anything so just look it up on Youtube. The second one was If I go Back again don't know the writer so look it up. And the one in the chapter was Confrontation by MagPiePony. I did have to change up some parts and stuff with all of these songs so they work for this story but I give full created to the creators.**

 **-Husky out**


	10. Loki a Father?

Chapter 10: Loki a father?

Regular POV

There was a silence around everyone but someone decided to break it.

"Wow that was intense." Stark said. The Avenger, Fury, Deadpool, Shadow and Discord all nodded in agreement. Luna and Moonlight just kept glaring at each other.

"Why won't you join me Luna?" Moonlight asked.

"Because the reason I created you was to punish myself for turning into Nightmare Moon." Luna answered without looking away.

"Fine I guess I will have to do this the hard way." Moonlight said with a sigh.

"What?" Luna asked warily scared of what she had in mind.

"You will sing the song that transforms you to Nightmare Moon." Moonlight said while looking at Luna straight in the eyes.

"No." Luna simply said.

"Yes you will." Moonlight said again.

"Yes I will." Luna said. " _Now the hours have come at last the soft and fading light, has crossed the west horizon and it's bidden us goodnight and what a lovely night it is to walk a moonlit field. To see the softer shades that are by starlight now revealed. So why is it that now when all is quiet and at rest. When candles glow and all the world is at its very best. The wolves of Equestria, should lock themselves away. To shun the moon and wait instead for brother's sunny day. (Music Intervention) Am I so wrong to wish that they would see things like I do, and am I so wrong to wish that they might love me too. Why shouldn't they adore me is it not within my right. I'll not be overshadowed mine is not the lesser light. I waited long enough now for them all to come around,and though the sun may plead and threatened the moon will stand her ground, and all will know the wonder of my dark and jeweled sky. When all the world is wrapped in an eternal lullaby, so say goodnight at this the final setting of the sun. Tomorrow dawns in darkness the night time has Be…_ No I won't turn into her." Luna sung but suddenly cut herself off. She was freaking some people out because her eyes kept going from bat like pupils to regular.

"Oh you will turn into me." Said a different voice that came out of Luna when her eyes were like bats.

"No I won't Nightmare Moon I refuse." Luna said when her pupils were regular.

"Oh but you will." Nightmare Moon said.

"No I refuse." Luna said.

"You can't refuse we are one and the same." Nightmare said.

"No we aren't. I will never turn into you get out of my head!" Luna yelled. Everyone jumped because of Luna suddenly yelling.

"Luna what's happening why is Nightmare Moon's voice coming out of you?" Solar questioned Luna.

"Because I am in her head." Nightmare Moon said. "She is slowly turning into me and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

"They may not be able to do anything but that doesn't mean I can't." Luna said.

"How you and I are both the same." Nightmare said.

" _Luna:_

 _It's over now._

 _I know inside._

 _No will ever know._

 _The sorry tale of Nightmare Moon,_

 _and Those Who died._

 _No one must ever know. They only see the tragedy. They do not see my intent. The shadow of night's evil . Will forever kill the good that I have meant. Am I good mare. Am I a mad mare. it's dry and the fine line between a good mare and a-_

 _Nightmare Moon: Do you really think that I would ever let you go? did you think I'd set you free? If you do I'm sad to say it simply is not will never get away from me!_

 _Luna: All that you are is a face in the mirror. I close my eyes and you disappear._

 _Nightmare Moon: I'm what you face when you face in the mirror. Long as you live I will still be here._

 _Luna: All that you are is the end of a nightmare. All that you are is a dying scream. After tonight, I shall end this demon's dream!_

 _Nightmare Moon: this is not a dream my dear and it will never end! this one is the nightmare that goes on! I am here to stay no matter what you apr I'll flourish long after you're gone!_

 _Luna: Soon you will die and my silence will hide you. you can not choose but to lose control._

 _Nightmare Moon: you can not control me I live deep inside day you feel me devour your soul._

 _Luna: I do not need you to survive like you need me. I'll become whole as you dance with death. And I'll rejoice as you breathe your final breath!_

 _Nightmare Moon: I'll live inside you for ever!_

 _Luna: No!_

 _Nightmare Moon:With Darkness itself by my side!_

 _Luna: No!_

 _Nightmare Moon: And I know that now and forever they'll never be able to separate Luna from Night!_

 _Luna: Can not you see it's over now? it's time to die!_

 _Nightmare Moon: Well, I not only you!_

 _Luna: If I die, you'll die too!_

 _Nightmare Moon: you'll die in me I'll be you!_

 _Luna: Damn you Night! Set me free!_

 _Nightmare Moon: Can not you see? you are me!_

 _Luna: No! Deep inside ..._

 _Nightmare Moon: I am you!you are Night!_

 _Luna: "No, Never!"_

 _Nightmare Moon: "Yes Forever"_

"Goddamn you Nightmare! Take all your evil deeds and rot in Tartarus!" Luna said.

"I'll see you there Luna" Nightmare said.

"Never!" Luna yelled. After they sung that song everyone was freaked out except Moonlight because it looked like Luna was talking to herself.

"Luna are you okay?" Solar asked.

"Yes I am okay just a relapse of Nightmare Moon trying to get out don't worry I am still fighting her off." Luna said.

"Nightmare Moon?" Rogers asked.

"Yes Nightmare Moon she is the evil part of me the one I told you about." Luna said.

"And to think I was this close to you joining me Luna." Moonlight said startling everyone because they forgot she was there.

"I would never join you Moonlight." Luna practically growled.

"Such a shame." Moonlight said.

"I will stop you." Luna said.

"I would like to see you try. After all your father and brother are pretty useless, unless they remember how to use their magic." Moonlight said startling everyone when she said father.

"Father? But he is dead." Luna said.

"That's not entirely true did you really think that Tirek would just randomly pick Loki no he has his reasons." Moonlight said.

"Loki? What does he have anything to do with this?" Solar asked.

"*GASP* No i...it can't be. He can't be, that isn't possible." Luna said having figured out what Moonlight was implying.

"Oh but he is Luna." Moonlight said.

"Loki cannot be our father." Luna said surprising the Avengers and Fury.

"It's true why would Lord Tirek chose him? It's because he knows that our people are alive. He might not know where they are but he knows that they are indeed alive. In fact he knows about your brother and father." Moonlight said.

"No!" Luna yelled while crying.

"It's true little princess." said a voice Luna knew all too well. Lord Tirek has arrived back to collect Luna or so she thought.

 **A/N: The song is Confrontation by DragonFoxGirl this is the only one I didn't change because it is about Nightmare Moon and Luna so yea Please Review I want some thoughts about this story.**

 **-Husky out**


	11. Balance Keeper?

Chapter 11: Balance Keeper?

Regular POV

"L...Lord Tirek." Luna stuttered.

"I'm back little princess." Lord Tirek said while showing himself. "Moonlight." Tirek said.

"Tirek." Moonlight said nodding his way.

"Wait you two are acquaintances." Stark said while raising an eyebrow.

"You could say that." Moonlight said while giving Tirek a look.

"No you wouldn't." Luna said when she saw that look.

"Oh but we are Luna." Tirek said.

"Luna what is it?" Deadpool asked.

"Pooly look at the looks they are giving each other it's the same look we use sometimes." Luna said hoping he would get the clue.

"Oh ewwwww." Deadpool said very maturely.

"Oh gross." Shadow and Discord said understanding what they were saying.

"Oh shut up." Tirek said about to go after all three when Luna stepped in front growling while transforming into her actual wolf form. Everyone gasped though some of them because they never saw her wolf form but the others who have gasped because she looked different.

"Luna you look different." Solar said.

"What do you mean I look different?" Luna asked while tilting her head to the side.

"Look." Solar said showing Luna to a mirror. What Luna saw made her gasp. Her fur coat which used to be a dark blue was now white as snow. Her flowing mane which used to be blue and purple was now black as the night sky. Her horn was also black and the tips of her wings were black. Her cutie mark had changed instead of the crescent moon there was a Ying and Yang symbol with a crescent moon in the background.

"Why have I changed?" Luna asked looking at her cutie mark.

"I don't know." Solar said.

"What do you mean changed?" Rogers asked.

"I used to look like the night sky to represent my night. Now I am different but how?" Luna said.

"I know why you changed." Moonlight said causing everyone to look at her. "It's because you sadly defeated Nightmare Moon. You are now what is known as the Balance Keeper you keep the balance between light and dark, good and bad that makes you powerful." Moonlight explained.

"Balance Keeper." Luna said trying it out. "But how can that be I turned evil." Luna exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter since you defeated your evil side." Moonlight said.

"Hmm I wonder…" Luna trailed off.

"Wonder what?" everyone asked.

"I Princess Luna of the night and Balance Keeper hereby banish Lord Tirek back to the Depths of Tartarus." Luna said while her horn glowed a midnight blue aura. Lord Tirek begin to glow the same color and vanished with a single word.

"Noooooo!" He screamed.

"Tandabus for your crimes against the crown I order you to return back to me." Luna said to the Tandabus then Moonlight started to glow.

 **A/N: For anyone who is confused Luna can switch between Balance Keeper form and her regular form.**

 **-Husky out**


End file.
